Eso que llaman amor
by Leoni Tao91
Summary: segundo capitulo de la colleccion de songfics, en este songfic sakura llega tarde a la fuuesta de la escuela, todo por culpa de su hermano mayor, lo que no sabe es que su vestido de monja será la envidia de muchas chicas despues de lo que le hará Tomoyo.


Hola de nuevo n.n quiero agradecer a las tres personas que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior y pedir una disculpa por no seguirlo inmediatamente, pero esque tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y bueno, he estado un poco triste -.- sin embargo!! Hoy es un nuevo día (bueno la verdad es que ya se hizo de noche :D) y seguiré con los oneshots ^^

Shaoran Chocolate-Cream: lamento haberte decepcionado pero al haber sido mi primer oneshot pues no pude meter a toya, sin embargo mas adelante lo meteré, me acabas de dar una graaaan idea ^^.

ShikiCaramel: te quiero amiga, gracias por leer mi fic

AGU: este capitulo (songfic) lo hice pensando en lo que me dijiste, gracias por tu sugerencia ^^

Disclaimer: SCC es de Clamp, la historia si es mia, y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado ^^

**Capitulo 2: Eso que llaman amor**

Ya eran las 10 pm y Sakura se había sentado un poco molesta en una silla para auto reprocharse el ser tan impuntual para todo. El punto era que gracias a su "queridisimo" hermano mayor, toya, había llegado tarde a la fiesta escolar, pues el vestido que tomoyo le había confeccionado para asistir guapisima a la fiesta era muy provocativo, eso según el sobreprotector criterio del mayor de los kinomoto. Todos los alumnos de la secundaria de tomoeda estaban en la fiesta vestidos de una manera atractiva y ella, ella estaba vestida con un vestido morado que pareciera haber sido sacado de un convento de monjas.

-Si no fuera por TOYA hubiera llegado a tiempo, pero claro, el señor tiempo me odia ¿Por qué a mi? – se lamentaba Sakura sin percatarse que la musica de reaggeton, la cual no le gustaba, habia cambiado a una que era tipo cumbia o algo asi (NO SE QUE TIPO DE CANCION ES T_T)

-SAKURAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó Tomoyo horrorizada al verla - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi vestido – le preguntó la amatista a su amiga haciendose la dramática al ver a Sakura con un vestido de manga larga y cuello de tortuga que le tapaba hasta los tobillos.(para eso mejor se hubiera disfrazado de monja no? xD)

-Lo siento tom tom pero ya conoces a toya, es un completo…- empezó a decir molesta, pero la risa de Tomoyo la interrumpió - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó confundida.

-Que Toya no tomó en cuenta que YO te voy a arreglar en un santiamen – sacó sus tijeras de emergencia y arrastró a Sakura al cuarto de baño para empezar a tranformar su vestido morado de monja abuelita a uno muuuuuuuucho mejor.

- Hola Syaoran, ¿has visto a Tomoyo? – le preguntó Eriol al verlo contemplar el pasillo que llevaba al baño de chicas - ¿Qué te sucede Syao?

- Me pareció ver a Sakura vestida de abuelita entrando a un convento – dijo Syaoran pensativo y Eriol estalló en carcajadas.

- Pobrecilla, seguro todo esto es culpa de…

-Toya – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno mi pregunta es si has visto a Tomoyo, ¿la viste? – preguntó Eriol nuevamente y Syaoran asntió con la cabeza.

- Si, entró al baño arrastrando a Sakura con ella - le dijo suspirando abatido.

-jajaja bueno es logico pensar que Tomoyo va a hacer de ese vestido de monja un arma de seduccion ¿Cuándo le dirás a Saku-chan que la amas? – preguntó Eriol a su mejor amigo y Syaoran se sonrojó.

-Espero poder decirle esta noche, al parecer tengo mucha competencia, ahora que Yukito empieza a invitarla a salir "como amigos" – dijo Syaoran molesto. Justo en ese momento, salen Tomoyo y Sakura del baño de chicas, dando a entender a todos los espectadores que las miraban, que Tomoyo tenía un gran talento con el diseño de modas, pues el horrible vestido de Sakura, que antes le tapaba hasta los tobillos, ahora le llegaba a medio muslo en coste desigual y la parte de los hombros fue recortada para que las mangas cayeran elegantemente por sus brazos, sin llegar a caerse totalmente. Tambien, el alto cuello de tortuga que tenía el vestido, ahora habia sido remplazado por un escota bastante pronunciado, todo sin llegar a la vulgaridad o el exhibicionismo.

-To…Tomoyo ¿Por qué todos nos miran? – preguntó Sakura nerviosa.

-Te miran a ti Sakura, porque estas hermosisima – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Es tu oportunidad, sacala a bailar Syaoran – le dijo Eriol a su amigo y lo empujó hacia Sakura.

La musica se había vuelto lenta, tipo vals y Syaoran se puso nervioso al estar frente a Sakura.

-Ho-hola Sakura – la saludó con torpeza, pues la imagen de Sakura vestida de esa manera lo hacía sentirse estupidamente enamorado por su flor de cerezo.

- Hola Syaoran… ¿Q-quieres bailar? – le preguntó Sakura balbuceando.

-¡¡Solo contigo!! – dijo alzando la voz un poco mas de lo debido y seguidamente se sonrojó – es decir, me encantaría – se disculpó bajito.

Ambos castaños fueron a la pista de baile y en ese momento se acabó el vals.

-Uy que mala suerte, hasta para bailar soy impuntual – rió Sakura mirando a Syaoran apenada – lo siento, si quieres bailar con alguien mas, por mi no hay problema – dijo sonriendo comprensiva, justo cuando otra cancion empezó a sonar y Syaoran la tomó de la cintura apegandola a el mismo.

-Te dije que solo bailaria contigo y eso haré mi cerecita – le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras escuchaban la cancion y movian sus pies al ritmo de la musica

**Eso que nubla tus sentidos,  
que acelera tus latidos  
y se queda clavadito en el ****corazón****.  
Eso que ****todo el mundo**** siente  
y el que niega se arrepiente  
cuando escucha los acordes de una canción...  
Eso que llaman ****amor****.**

**  
**-Sakura yo… hay algo que debo decirte – dijo Syaoran haciendo girar a Sakura para luego pegar su frente con la de ella y seguír bailando.

**  
Eso que llaman amor,  
te enloquece, te domina.  
Eso que llaman amor,  
tiene ****rosas****, tiene espinas.  
Eso que llaman amor,  
es un mal que no termina.  
Y es lo que siento ****por ti****, ****mi vida****.  
Es lo que siento por ti...  
**-¿aue sucede Syaoran, ¿acaso es algo malo? – dijo Sakura un poco preocupada por la seriedad de Syaoran.

Syaoran rió y negó con la cabeza para seguir bailando.

**  
Eso que en el alma da cosquillas,  
cuando tiemblan las rodillas  
y despierta tu romántica inspiración.  
Eso que corre por las venas,  
buen remedio pa' las penas.  
Un misterio para el que no hay explicación.  
**-Sakura lo que debo decirte es importante, pero no es nada malo, al menos eso creo – le dijo Syaoran sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

**  
Eso que llaman amor,  
te enloquece, te domina.  
Eso que llaman amor,  
tiene rosas, tiene espinas.  
Eso que llaman amor,  
es un mal que no termina.  
Y es lo que siento por ti, mi vida.  
Es lo que siento por ti...  
**-Entonces dime, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Sakura girando nuevamente y quedó envuelta en los brazos de Syaoran.

-Escucha la cancion Sakura, no te distraigas – le pidió sonriendo.

**  
Aire de los besos del quien anda enamorao,  
música que suena cuando el mundo está apagao.**

Eso que llaman amor,  
te enferma y te cura.  
Eso que llaman amor,  
caramelo y amargura.  
Eso que llaman amor,  
es la tentación más pura  
y es lo que siento por ti, mi vida.  
-Dimelo ya, me muero de curiosidad – suplicó Sakura poniendo sus manos en la nuca de Syaoran para poder mirarlo mientras seguían bailando.

**  
Enamorado, ilusionado,  
que bonito es querer a esa ****mujer****.  
Mezcla de rosas y espinas,  
flor divina...  
Eso que llaman amor...  
Enamorado, ilusionado,  
qué bonito es querer a esa mujer.  
Qué tentación, qué emoción  
para mi corazón.  
**-Cuando acabe la musica te lo diré – le prometió el ambarino mientras seguían bailando y sonrió al ver como Sakura hacía un pucherito de niña pequeña.

**  
Eso lo que tú me haces sentir a mí.  
Enamorado, ilusionado.  
Cuando tu beso me quema  
es la más dulce condena...  
Eso que llaman amor.  
Enamorado, ilusionado,  
qué bonito es querer esa mujer,  
qué bonito es querer esa mujer.**

La musica terminó y Syaoran llevó a Sakura a los jardines de la escuela para poder hablar sin que la musica a todo volumen los moestara.

-¿Ahora si me dirás lo que me ibas a decir Syao? – preguntó la oji-verde a su mejor amigo que a la vez era su amor platonico desde que le conoció.

-Primero quiero preguntarte algo ¿!ue son Yukito y tu? – le preguntó un poco molesto.

-Somos amigos, ¿Por qué te molesta eso? – preguntó Sakura igual de despistada que siempre.

-Me molesta que salgan juntos – dijo Syaoran bajito, sonrojandose mucho.

-¿Por qué te molesta si tu tambien eres mi amigo? No por salir con Yukito voy a dejar de ser tu amiga lobito – le dijo sonriendo antes que Syaoran la mirara con cara de pocos amigos y la sujetara de los hombros.

-¡¡¡Porque tu me gustas!!! Me pongo celoso Sakura, te quiero solo para mi – dijo soltandola y bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-Tu tambien me gustas…Shaoran Li – dijo Sakura sonrojandose tambien y abrazó a Syaoran.

**FIN**

Aclaraciones: en este songfic sakura y Syaoran tienen 14 o 15 años, no se, pero van en tercero de secundaria, no puse besos porque sino cierto lector me va a reclamar que no puse a Toya golpeando a Shaoran (SI ME REFIERO A TI NIÑO CREMA/Syaoran Cocolate-Cream) y bueno, se agradece de todo corazon sus reviews y si no fuera mucha molestia, dejen sus reviews, se aceptan sugerencias ^^

BESOS

Bye

Leoni Tao91


End file.
